


Silly String

by Dontacronus, UndeservingHero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffyness, M/M, Post-War, Rated T for language, Red String of Fate AU, Seventh year, Valentine's Day, repeat seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Presents: The Red Strand of Date</p><p>	Need a Valentines Date?<br/>Don’t want to leave it to fate?<br/>Try out our mystic thread,<br/>sure to get you in bed!<br/>It won’t fade or sever until you get your date<br/>with the one and only soulmate!</p><p>After receiving a free product from the twins, Harry decides he'll give it a go, but the last thing he expected was for his string to run him all over the grounds and then some in search of his Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day~ 
> 
> We know it's early, but we hope you enjoy it all the same! Hope you all have a good holiday~

He should have known better. He really should have. After the whole fiasco with Hermione getting a black eye from a telescope, he should have known that trusting the twins with anything was a bad idea. Especially a gift.

Now he had a really fucking long red string tied to his pinky finger and he couldn't find the end of it. The damn thing was wrapped around objects and wadded up in corners and snaked through bathrooms. And the thing was, no one could touch it but him and whoever was on the other end.

It might have been easier to figure out who it was if there weren't about a hundred other red strings around the school. It was like a carcrash in his lovelife since all he'd wanted out of this was a date to go to Hogsmeade with.

So he’d been walking around for a week with a stupid string around his pinky that pulled sometimes and made him want to scream because whoever was on the other end was a total git and he had a sinking feeling that this was more than just a giggle from the twins.

***

Draco stomped into the potions class and held up his hand. Tied around his pale pinky was a stark red thread leading back out the door he’d just come through. “Severus, what in Merlin’s Bloody Beard is this blasted thing!?”

Severus looked up from where he was sitting and grading and rolled his eyes. “It’s a new invention by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I believe it’s called the ‘Red Strand of Date’?”

Draco’s eyes went comically wide and he paled. “So whoever is at the other end of this...string is...”

“Your soulmate; they enchanted the string with an old love finding charm that leads the wearers to each other.” The potions professor put his quill back into the inkwell.

“So this is the cause of the mess in the commons and corridors, even the Great Hall.” Draco made a sour face.

“It’s apparently popular. And highly successful.”

“Get it off. Get it off now.” Draco held his hand out at his godfather with a pleading look.

“I’m sorry Draco. You are the third person to come here and beg for it’s removal. It can’t be done.” The dark haired man shook his head. “You might as well meet them and get it over with.”

Draco let out a frustrated huff and turned to storm off.

Severus sighed when the door was slammed and leaned back into his chair. He was getting too old for this.

He brought his hand up to his face to rub the bridge of his nose and stopped.

There on his pinky finger was a little red thread tied around it at pretty as you please.

“Oh Bollocks…”

***

“Harry, honestly, just follow it. As soon as you find out who it is and ask them out on a date, it goes away,” Hermione said from across the table at breakfast.

He glared at her and Ron as they sat side-by-side probably holding hands beneath the table since they’d figured out they were supposed to go on a date. “Bloody easy for you to say. You two were sitting six feet apart when yours showed up. Been following mine for a week and have yet to find who I’m looking for. It’s dangled all around armor and cauldrons and that stupid shrieking statue on the sixth floor.”

He miserably let his head sink to the table. “This was the dumbest idea Fred and George have ever had.”

“Don’t give up,” Hermione pressed. “A lot of people are pairing up now and the crowd of strings are clearing up. It’ll be easier to find her.”

Harry sighed and didn’t bother to correct her. “I bloody hope so. I don’t want to be stuck like this for the rest of my life,” he said as he held his hand up. The thread glittered in the light, intangible until Harry moved to touch it, then it became as solid as yarn.

“It shouldn’t stay forever.” Hermione shook her head. “It will probably fade after a while. But might as well try to look for the end.”

“Better than Malfoy.” Ron pointed to the blonde as the Slytherin walked by, red thread dragging behind him. “Think of the poor sod who could be fated with him.”

Harry groaned and thunked his head down on the table again in misery. “I hate this. Next time I see them, I’m going to black both their eyes.”

***

Draco started panicking the day before Valentine’s day. The corridors and Great Hall were all decorated and he was getting more and more desperate. He had last night looped the blasted thread around six suits of armor, all the pictures down one hall, across the door knobs down the classroom corridors, over the gargoyle statues next to McGonagall’s office, and over the quidditch pitch.

He had hexed Zambini when the tosser thought it was funny.

Now he was busy wrapping it around Hagrid’s new pet cages for good measure and down a hallway in the lower levels trying to add more before he went to bed. He was going to be on the move as much as he could tomorrow, if he could then maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about the bloody holiday. Though, he didn’t like the idea of spending a Saturday on the run.

“Draco, seriously, why are you trying so hard?” Evangeline, a fellow Slytherin, rolled her eyes as he was rounding a couple pillars. “It’s one date. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I didn’t see you trying it out.” Draco snarked.

“I didn’t think to buy one.” She shrugged. “Maybe we would have gotten together.”

“Don’t even joke.” Draco snorted. “You don’t have the bits I require.”

“I know. I know.” She rolled her eyes. “Maybe you are attached to a really hot student.”

“Not with my luck, I’m probably attached to the blasted Weasley. They never did like me and I could see the spell going wonky on me.” Malfoy cringed. He stopped weaving in between the stone and turned to look at the second year. “Think I can make it to the owlery and back before curfew?”

Evangeline looked up when she heard something at the end of the hall and smirked. “No, I don’t think you can.”

***

Harry was growing more and more irritated as the miles of string went by. He had it looped through an actual bit of string on the beltloop of his jeans and it looked like some bent version of a lasso that glittered in the firelight of the torches and fairy lights that lit the corridors.

He’d been at this for hours now. He’d wandered all over the place, even having to fetch his broom to collect bits of the thread from the top of the Quidditch stadium. At least he knew whoever it was could fly.

Now, he was working down further into the castle headed toward the Hufflepuff commons. Maybe it was a Hufflepuff. Susan Bones was nice. All round-faced and pretty with her red hair. That wouldn’t be so bad.

His mood lightened considerably until he passed by the dormitory’s entrance and the thread led deeper into the castle’s underbelly.

He passed a few strings that he couldn’t touch on the way that must have belonged to a few Hufflepuffs that were in the kitchens and the dormitory respectively.

Confusion and dread started to drift into him. How could it be a Slytherin? He didn’t even really care for any of them. He hated them less than he had before the war, but he still didn’t trust a lot of them.

As he rounded a corner into the Dungeons’ corridor, he halted and felt the inkling of ‘this is very bad’.

Draco Malfoy was standing at the other end with a dark-haired girl.

And unfortunately, the girl didn’t have a string around her finger. Draco did.

He cursed and strode forward, the girl moving out of the way with a smile on her face as he went straight for the blonde Slytherin and grabbed him by the front of the robes. “What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy?”

“Potter? What are you doing here?” Malfoy tried to pull back. Moving to shove the other.

Evangeline didn’t even lift a finger as she leaned up against the pillar.

Harry ground his teeth and held his hand right in front of Malfoy’s face, not moving an inch. “This is what I’m doing here. I’ve been following this bloody string for days, Malfoy. And I was wondering who the hell would want to run away from their bloody soulmate. But I should have known it would be you.”

Draco blinked. “Oh Merlin’s Beard...you?”

Draco couldn’t breathe; there was no way. There was no way that Harry Bloody ‘I saved the wizarding world’ Potter was his Soulmate. There was no way. Fate wasn’t that...cruel? Kind? Vindictive? He wasn’t even sure how to feel. He partially thought it was a Weasley prank and he would end up with a girl, or someone hideous, or possibly even bloody Mrs Norris knowing the twins. But Potter? Bloody Hell.

“Yeah, me.” Harry was still up in his face and he wasn’t going anywhere til he figured out what the hell was going on. Last person on Earth he’d expected to be his fucking Soulmate was standing right in front of him. Then he remembered how to break this whole spell contraption and blurted out the question. “Go out with me on Valentine’s.”

“No.” Draco looked taken back. “What? Merlin, Potter, you don’t manhandle someone and then tell them to go out.”

Harry dropped him and stepped back, running his fingers through his hair, sending it into even worse disarray than usual. He looked back at the girl. “Can we get some privacy?”

“I’m not even here.” The little second year smiled. Draco rolled his eyes and gave the Slytherin a look. “Fiiiine. I’ll see you later Dray.”

She walked off to the dorms and mumbled the password.

Harry watched her go and then turned back to Draco. “Look, I’m sorry I shoved you. I just figured this was some big hoax from you. I wasn’t thinking straight.” He shook his head. “Why were you trying avoid me even though you didn’t know who it was?”

“That’s the point, Potter. I didn’t know who it was.” The other straightened his robes and sighed. “I’m not big on surprises anymore.”

“Neither am I,” Harry said as he rubbed at his forehead, thinking. “Look, just go with me for one date. If we still hate each other by the end of it, I’ll go see Fred and George myself and tear them apart. I’m the silent partner in the business.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Draco snorted. “What do you plan to do on this ‘date’?”

“Dunno. Maybe go to the Three Broomsticks. Get a few drinks and spend time together.” He shrugged. “I’ve only been on a few dates, Malfoy. I was sort of busy.”

Draco nodded. “Fine, I’m guessing tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, it is a holiday after all.” Harry looked down as the string tingled around his finger and watched as it slowly started to disappear.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. “Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, what time?”

Harry shrugged. “Five?”

Draco nodded. “Anything else?”

“Just meet me up here, in the entrance hall next to the house hourglasses,” he said. He gave a slight wave. “See you tomorrow, Malfoy.”

“Right.” The other mumbled and nodded, moving to the Slytherin dormitory.

Harry turned and pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket as he walked and put it on out of habit as he moved to Gryffindor tower, pulling the hood up over his head.

“Whoa…” Came a soft voice.

Harry turned back and stood still, quiet and waiting.

The young Slytherin from earlier was standing with a parchment in her hand. She walked forward hand out. “You still here?”

Harry looked at her before he reached up and pulled the hood off. “Yes,” he said as her hand landed square in the middle of his chest.

“Got a moment?” she asked, not pulling her hand back yet.

Harry nodded. “Sure.”

She nodded. “Come on.”

She moved to the dorms. “Put your hood on, a floating head is kinda of weird.”

“Alright,” he said as he pulled it back up and followed after her.

“Mandrake.” She muttered at the wall and it parted. She walked in and led him into the commons and up the stairs. Unlike the girl’s dormitory in Gryffindor, the stairs didn’t give out when he walked up them.

She walked into a room where two other girls sat and she smiled a hard smile. “Out.”

They tried to protest but she just watched them before they got up and left. She locked the door and went to her bed. “It’s safe. They won’t come in until I open the door.”

Harry thought this odd, but wasn’t going to protest. At this point, this was the least of his worries. As the girl locked the door behind them, he pulled his hood back and looked at her. “Care to tell me why I’m exactly where I shouldn’t be?”

“What is your intentions with my dear friend?” she asked.

Harry pushed the cloak back over his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets, looking very much like his younger self when asked about homework he hadn’t done. “I don’t know. We’re soulmates, I guess. Or something. Just going to give it a go. If it doesn’t work, then I’ll leave it off where it ends.”

“Do you want to have something with him?” she asked.

The way she was watching him reminded him of Luna.

“Maybe,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. Up until six months ago, I was more worried about trying not to die.”

“Point.” She nodded, looking over him and frowning slightly. “Alright, I’ll help you. I honestly thought about letting you flounder but you had nearly two sweaters worth of thread on you.”

He arched a brow at her. “Help me?”

“What do you plan to do with him?” She raised a dark brow back at him.

“We thought about going to the Three Broomsticks and getting drinks.” He paused. “Why am I telling a second year this?”

“Because I know Draco on a more familiar term than you.” She grinned. “I would skip the Three Broomsticks; it’s going to be Valentine’s and packed to the gills, not to mention, people will stare.”

She held out a piece of parchment for him. “I would grab some drinks from there, but hit the observatory. Ask the Elves to make a dinner and bring it up.”

Harry stared at her. “Sorry I questioned your wisdom.” He sat on one of the girls’ trunks and listened. “Think he’d like that?”

She made a gesture at the paper again. “He’s spent the last six months being dragged through every paper, every slur and now he’s fated to be The Boy Who Lived Twices’ soulmate? He’s going to want to hide till the waters settle out. He was never personally one for grand gestures with something personal like this. So dinner under the skies would be a lot better than in a packed pub with pointing and whispers.”

Harry rubbed his hands over his face after pushing his glasses up onto his hair. “Yeah, I can sympathize. I’m a sensation wherever I go.”

She sighed when he ignored the parchment for a third time, wadding it up and chucking it at him, nailing him in the forehead. “So to avoid anything nasty I would stay in the school. Draco isn’t picky on foods, he just likes good cooking. Something light is what I would suggest.”

He glared at her because of the paper but didn’t object to the rest. “Yeah. I know.” He picked it up and unfolded it.

The Do’s and Don’ts of Draco Malfoy. It was a small list of things to do around Malfoy and what not to bring up. At the bottom it said: ‘Remember he is human and really wants to connect to people.’

Harry read over it and looked up at her. “I know that. Why would I treat him like he wasn’t?”

“There is this rumor going around that you and he got seriously into it and you slashed him up.” She shrugged. “He’s really good at pushing people away and making them angry, so just keep that in mind.”

Harry swallowed and looked down at the paper. “I didn’t know what that spell did when I used it. I regretted every second of it as I watched him bleed on the floor. Don’t ever speak of that again.” His voice was hard but his eyes were glacier cold as he looked back up at her.

“Good.” She nodded, seemingly unfazed by the sight of the tense man. “I wish you luck, if you want to get him a gift or anything, make it a simple one.”

Harry nodded and rose, righting his cloak before leaving, not looking back.

He found his feet carrying him to the first floor and into the girl’s bathroom there. His mood was as black as the room, but he knew his way around it with his eyes closed. Myrtle seemed to be elsewhere for the moment.

He stood near the bay of windows and stared at the floor where he’d laid Malfoy out with continually bleeding wounds that could only be healed by one person. He’d been ankle deep in water then.

Now, he sat there and contemplated what he’d done and what he must do now.

***

Priorities.

He'd had to sort out his priorities. Which had been why he'd still been sitting in that bathroom until the sun had lightened the sky. His bum had long since felt like it had fallen off when he'd gotten up to go get some sleep. He'd slept til Ron had woken him and had gotten up, feeling like a zombie.

But he had to function. Especially today, and he'd run on far less sleep.

Generally, he relied on blind luck to guide him, but he knew that wouldn't work this time. Not with Malfoy. Gryffindor Courage could only carry you so far before you had to stop and think.

At breakfast, Hermione asked him where his thread had gone. He sighed and told them he’d found the other end. At her barrage of questions, he’d just held up a hand and told her to ask him about it if everything went alright that night.

It was too early to even really worry about what they would do when they found out it was Malfoy.

***

Draco fidgeted with his shirt as Evangeline made a disgusted noise. “If you keep playing with your collar, the ruddy thing is going to fall off.”

Draco sighed. “Is this a good idea?”

“Of course.” She smiled, bright enough to be mistaken as a Hufflepuff. “If anything, if it goes bad, I’ll hex his balls off and use them like an olive in a martini glass.”

Draco frowned at her. “I wouldn’t suggest that, and your DuBlanc is showing.”

She shrugged. “What? It’s true. You deserve the best. Now hurry up and go, and stop fidgeting.”

Draco sighed and nodded. He paused next to the hourglasses and looked around. He really hoped Potter was punctual.

Harry was coming up from the kitchens when he saw Draco and crossed the commons to stand in front of him. Uncommon for him, he was wearing slacks and a dress shirt cut just right with a dark denim jacket thrown over his shoulder, hanging by two fingers, but his hair was still a wild mess. “Hey, Malfoy.”

“I believe, Draco will work for now,” Draco mumbled and nodded. He was wearing a fitted gray shirt and slacks with a black military jacket. “Shall we?”

Harry nodded and pulled his jacket on. It had patches all over it from the places he’d been over the summer when he’d been able to finally take a vacation from saving the world.

He led Draco down the long drive toward Hogsmeade. He’d gotten a bottle of Firewhiskey from Madame Rosmerta earlier that was shrunken and in his pocket.

Draco frowned. “Potter, where are we going?”

Harry moved off of the main path and took the one that headed down toward Hagrid's and beyond to the lake. "Away from two-hundred teenagers all trying to get shagged."

The shores were deserted as snow was just barely flurrying. He chose a spot under some trees that looked out over the lake and sat.

Draco raised an eyebrow but moved to sit near him.

Harry waited until he'd set down beside him and popped the cork open on the bottle, offering it to Malfoy first. "Figured you might want to have a drink away from prying eyes."

Malfoy nodded and took the bottle taking a swallow from it. “It’s better than being pointed at.”

Harry nodded. "The whispering and the talking behind my back get old too. You're not alone in that."

“No, I know I’m not. But I don’t think you’ve been pelted with eggs.” The other chuckled bitterly. He handed the bottle back.

Harry shook his head. "No, I haven't. But I was called the Chosen One in the most mocking voices. One of them being yours." Before Draco could comment, he waved his hand. "But that was a long time ago." He took the bottle from him and took a long pull, the liquid burning down his throat into his belly, fighting off the chill that was starting in his legs.

“I was jealous of you.” Draco snorted. “Not sure why.”

Harry laughed. "Me either."

“So is it true about all the muggle business with your family?” Draco asked, feeling a little invasive but curious.

Harry arched a brow at the question, not expecting Draco to be curious about him. As far as he knew, Draco was as self-centered as they came. "The Dursley's? Yes, I grew up in their household in a cupboard under the stairs. My cousin, who I get on with now, used to beat me up for fun." He shrugged. "They're off on a trip right now. They don't stay in one place too long after the war and everything."

“Did Hagrid actually turn the cousin into a pig?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry laughed at the memory. "No. Just a pigtail. ‘Bout had a fit trying to get him back to normal. Deserved it though. He was being a git."

“More's the pity. Pigs are sometimes smarter than humans.” Draco snorted, he took the bottle and took a slow swig.

"That, I'm inclined to agree with." He watched him drink and actually looked at him. For so long, he'd been looking at him as an enemy and now he was a tentative ally.

Draco was growing out his hair, it was pulled back in a loose short ponytail and he looked a little tired but his skin was still pale. He didn’t look as ragged or as thin as he had before the war.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed it and turned his eyes to the lake. Instead, he asked, "How is Narcissa?"

“She is well, in France with friends.” Draco replied. “She doesn’t like being alone.”

Harry nodded. "I'm glad. She saved my life."

“You saved hers, so it’s all even. Though she has thought about asking you to tea during the summer,” Draco replied, holding up the bottle to Harry.

Harry took it and sipped at it, playing with the glass as he replied. "Narcissa Malfoy can ask anything of me and I would most likely give it."

“That sounds really weird coming out of your mouth on Valentine’s Day,” Draco mumbled and laid back on the snow. He casted a cleancut warming charm and the ground under them warmed up considerably.

"Her son could probably do the same considering I owe him a lot of apologies as well," Harry said as he took a long pull. He was glad of the warmth that sank through his slacks.

“I believe I remember wearing a button that was not exactly friendly to you at the Triwizard tournament. I have a lot to apologize for too.”

Harry shrugged and offered his hand. "Call it even then and start over?"

Draco paused and then shook the offered hand. “Clean slate.”

Harry nodded. "Clean slate." He let go of his hand and laid back next to him.

Draco relaxed and looked up at the sky as it darkened to full night. He laid quiet for a long while then pointed out with his wand. “That,” his wand made a floating circle of light around a bright star, “is Sirius.”

Harry scooted closer to him so he could get the same vantage point, their shoulders against each other. He looked up at the distant star and thought about his godfather, smiling slightly. "I never cared much for Astronomy, but maybe if I don't have to do a star chart, I could find it interesting. Want to go up to the Astronomy tower and get a better view?"

Draco nodded. “It would be warmer than here. If we wanted we could grab some blankets.”

Harry got up, bottle in hand and offered his other to Draco. "Come on."

Draco took it tentatively and pulled himself up. “Lead on.”

Harry kept hold of his hand and led the way back up to the castle, taking the shortcuts and secret passages to get up to the tower faster and to avoid any nosey students that weren't in Hogsmeade.

He pushed the door open and let Draco precede him into the room where blankets were laid out already with food he'd procured from the elves earlier. They'd been more than happy to help with it and had everything set up.

Draco saw it and snorted. “Clever. Very Clever.”

"Don't think you're the only Slytherin in this room, Malfoy. The Sorting Hat thought to put me there first," he said as he moved to sit on the blankets.

Draco looked taken back. “What? Then why were you sorted in with the Gryffindors?”

"I asked it not to," he said as he shrugged. "Sit,” he said as he put the bottle down beside him.

Draco moved to sit, mumbling about weird decisions but not saying anything else.

Harry smiled slightly at his mumbling and sat with his knees splayed and hung his hands out in front of him, enjoying the quiet.

Draco picked over the finger food and ate, watching Harry. “Thank you.”

Harry glanced over at him. “For what?”

“Not making this the worst evening,” the blond mumbled.

Harry snorted. “Why would I do that on purpose? Told you, if it was terrible I would punch Fred and George. I never planned on actively trying to make it awful.”

Draco shrugged and took another bite. He looked out over the sky and gave a soft smile.

Harry watched his mouth tilt. At least this was going well. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and locked the door so no one would come up and ruin it.

Draco looked to the door and then Harry but didn’t move or react. He laid back and looked up at the sky. “So what are you going to do after here?”

Harry shrugged and fiddled with his wand between his fingers. “Auror maybe. The Ministry’s offered me a position already, but I wanted to finish it here.” He looked out over the grounds. “This was the place I counted as home and I wanted to come back for what I should have had anyway.”

Draco nodded. “Good luck with that.”

“What about you?” he asked as he stretched out and turned on his side toward Draco.

“I’m not sure. Jobs are kind of slim right now.” Draco chuckled bitterly. He looked up at the stars. “Probably stay home for the time being.”

“You can afford to.” He studied him in the light from the jar that had fire in it between them. “Thought you were going to show me some stars, Malfoy?” he said in a teasing voice.

Malfoy snorted. “What do you want to see?”

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. Whatever you know, I guess.”

Malfoy snorted and motioned for the other to come closer.

Harry moved over so he was laying beside Malfoy and looked up at the same bit of the sky that the blonde was. He watched as Malfoy illustrated most of the main constellations above them.

Malfoy drew a particularly large series of lines with the light from his wand. “That’s what I’m named after. Draco.”

Harry looked at the stars that were linked together by the lines. “Didn’t know that.”

“It’s a family tradition on my mother’s side to be named after the constellations.” He stated. “I’m named after the Dragon.”

“Makes sense since Andromeda’s a galaxy.” He shrugged. “Don’t take offense to this, but I don’t really care for dragons.”

“Never liked them after the tournament?” Draco asked, smirking.

“I have a long history with dragons that started in first year and didn’t get any better after that.” He shook his head and watched as the light faded back into blackness. “And up until recently, we didn’t get on either. Hopefully, my luck will change.”

Draco snorted. “Maybe you just never knew how to take care of one. What happened in first year?”

Harry sighed and started in on the rather bumpy ride of Hagrid’s attempt to be a dragon’s mother. By the end of it, Draco was laughing and curled on his side facing Harry.

“I was never happier than when I watched Charlie take the little devil away on the broom.” Harry grinned as he turned to face Malfoy. “I found out later that Norbert was actually a Norberta.”

“Oh Merlin, I’m going to crack a rib.” Draco laughed. “I’m not at all surprised. Hagrid would keep a nest of those Monster Books as pets too. I could just see it.”

“I think he has multiple copies in his house,” Harry said as he watched Malfoy laugh. He pillowed his head on his arm. “Hagrid’s a good person though. He cares a lot about everyone. Even you when you were being a git to his hippogriff.”

“I heard that the hippogriff never got put down.” The blond pointed out. “How did you do that?”

Harry snorted and told him about Sirius taking Buckbeak when he escaped and how he’d stayed at Grimmauld Place.

They passed the night that way, sharing small things about their lives with each other; Harry telling Draco about the things he’d done to really save the world and Draco telling him about living as a pure-blood.

When the blonde’s eyelids started to droop, Harry pulled him up off the floor and walked with him back down to the hall that led down to the Dungeons. Instead of walking him all the way down though, he pulled him into a nearby classroom that was empty save for an old cracked chalkboard.

“I almost forgot. I have something for you,” Harry said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket.

Draco was drowsy but he rubbed his face and looked at the other. “You didn’t have to, Harry.”

“Wanted to,” he said as he pulled a chain out of his pocket that had a tiny jar on the end. Blue-ish white light glowed slightly from it and he held it up so Draco could see the lightning racing around inside the glass enclosure.

Draco looked at it in awe and smiled. “It’s stunning.”

“Yours if you want it,” Harry said as he took Draco’s hand and set it into the other’s palm.  “It won’t ever dissipate.”

Draco curled his fingers around the item carefully. “Why?”

Harry smiled slightly and lifted his hair off his forehead. The scar was where it had always been. “Figured lightning would work alright.”

Draco smiled softly. “Thank you. That is very thoughtful.”

Before Draco could talk himself out of it, he leaned up and pressed his lips softly to Harry’s.

Harry was a little surprised but he smiled against his mouth and nipped his lip gently as he pulled away. “Go to bed, alright? Don’t want you to get caught out after curfew,” he said quietly.

Draco nodded and walked out of the classroom to his dorms. He slipped the necklace over his head and held it against his chest in a sense of awe at it. This had turned out far differently than what he had expected.

Harry stood in the hall and watched him go, smiling slightly at the way he was treating the gift. Looked like he’d done alright after all.

He pulled the cloak out of his pocket and put it around his shoulders again, the hood up over his head. He didn’t waste time getting back to Gryffindor Tower. The last thing he needed was Snape catching him and bitching at him after such a good night.

He snuck back into the dormitory after waking the Fat Lady and slunk into their room.

As he was about to lay down, a cat casually wandered in and jumped up to sit on the foot of his bed. Around it’s neck, a green ribbon was tied, holding a folded note. It looked up at him with an expectant gaze.

Harry looked at the feline and thought at first that it was Crookshanks, but it was lighter and far less inclined to gnaw on his toes before he sat up and saw the note. He took it from around its neck and scratched under its chin in a silent thank you for the delivery.

It mewed and hopped off the bed and into the darkness silently.

 

_Harry,_

_Thank you for an amazing night, I want to do this again soon. After the Slytherin game next weekend?_

_-Draco_

 

Harry read it in the light from his wand after pulling the curtains around his bed and smiled. He tucked the note into his pillowcase so he could reply in the morning.


	2. Fever Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAHAHA SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS
> 
> We planned this all along but didn't want to get your hopes up in case we didn't get it done. 
> 
> But here's chapter two. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Harry breathed deep and slow as they walked down the stairs to the commons. Draco's fingers were laced through his for the first time in public and they were both worried about what would happen when they were seen together like this.

Draco had been keeping his little jar of lightning hidden within his shirts for the last week, but now, it rested against his throat proudly.

As they left the castle and joined the throng headed down the lawn, the whispers started and Harry squeezed Draco's hand and got one in return. Either way, whoever they would have dated would have gone through the same thing. They were both sensational wherever they went for one reason or another.

When they reached the pitch, Harry was going to head for the Slytherin stands so Draco wouldn't be uncomfortable but the blonde pulled him toward the crimson and gold banners of his own house and he followed in confusion.

"Draco, what are you doing?" he asked as he pulled him to a pause.

"Don't want them to think I brainwashed you yet. Besides, I don’t have to worry about a gaggle of Gryffindors this way."

Harry snorted. "They know very well I do what I want, by now. But if you want to sit with us, then that's fine by me."

"Besides I'll actually be on the side that has a bloody decent team." Draco snorted.

Harry smiled. "True." He set them back in motion and led a Malfoy into forbidden territory. The crimson seats. Everyone in the section went quiet as they took seats together in the corner of the box at the front.

Draco flashed a feline smile at the silent group and turned to focus on the game. He kept his fingers tangled into Harry's.

Harry ignored his fellow Gryffindors and waited as the game was about to start.

Hermione came up next to him and sat. "Harry, I've been looking all over for you. What-?" She saw Malfoy and her mouth closed. "Draco." Her eyes dropped to where their hands were twined together. "Oh dear."

"That's one way of putting it." The blond snorted, not taking his eyes off the field.

Harry's mouth twitched slightly in a smile as he turned to Hermione. "Now you understand why I didn't tell you. Figured you might tell Ron for me. He listens to you better."

Hermione blinked and nodded. “I’ll try.”

He hummed and turned back to the field, waiting for the quaffle to be released by Madame Hooch. It was odd watching his team play without him.

Draco watched the game as it started, eyes following the snitch as it flew where he couldn’t see it. He would’ve played still but he didn’t feel it was right. Hogwarts was strange to him now, like everything had paused until their return but it wasn’t the same.

Harry watched the game and missed being on his broom up there chasing the Snitch and trying to beat out time and fate. It had been one of the few things he was good at.

Draco leaned in. "If Ravenclaw wins, you pay for dinner."

Harry smiled. "Same in reverse," he said as he turned his face toward Draco.

“Deal.” Draco grinned.

Harry squeezed Draco’s fingers and turned back to the match.

 

Draco pouted as they walked to Hogsmeade. “All because of a technicality.”

He snorted. “It’s your fault. You’re the one that made that bet.”

“Technically, you should still pay since you said ‘same in reverse’ and certain people would believe that meant if they lost.” Draco grinned and bumped into Harry with his hip lightly.

Harry just looked at him, unamused and rolled his eyes as he caught Draco around the waist, pulling him against his side. “Not likely, Malfoy.”

“Should be careful about your wording.” Draco smiled and looked up at him. He looked over when he heard someone coming up the walk and grinned. “Evening, Professor.”

Snape nodded, carrying a small bouquet of flowers. “Potter, Draco, good evening.”

Harry arched a brow at Snape as he walked by and wondered who had gotten seated with him. He was glad he’d gotten someone besides his mother though.

Draco chuckled and leaned into Harry. “The twins might actually have gotten something right this time.”

“Yeah. They do that from time to time,” he said as he let Draco pick where they would eat.

Draco led the way and after, they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. They relaxed on Harry’s bed and fell into slow kisses that were pulling Draco into a warm hazy pleasure until the door opened.

“Harry, mate, is it true what ‘Mione said?” Ron came in, walking over without realizing there were two people in the bed. “Oh! Oh bloody hell!”

When Harry heard Ron behind him, he tore his mouth from Draco’s and looked up at his best friend. He tried to find what to say and just shrugged. “Yeah. So don’t be a git about it.”

The red head frowned darkly. “Have you gone mental?”

Draco sighed. “Don’t you have better things to do then standing there looking dumbstruck. Or just dumb?”

Ron growled and took a step closer. “Watch it, Ferret boy.”

"Don't antagonize him," he said to Draco before standing between Ron and the bed, holding his hands between them. “Look, mate, just accept it. And don’t call him that.”

"Merlin, Harry, have you forgotten all that he did? Are you just going to forgive him because he's your soul mate because a stupid enchanted string said so?" Ron was turning red with anger, his voice rising.

“Yes, I am, Ron. Shouldn’t I have forgiven you when you left Hermione and me alone out there? Shouldn’t I have forgiven Snape after everything he did? Shouldn’t I have forgiven Dumbledore after everything he put me through? I can’t constantly carry that much hate around! Voldemort did enough of that for the both of us!” Harry said as he pushed him back, his own voice rising.

Ron looked hurt. “Harry, I didn’t mean what I did. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.”

Draco blinked at the other and sat up.

“And I’ve forgiven you for it. Why can’t I do the same with him?” he asked as he made a gesture to Draco behind him. “I asked Hermione about that spell. It’s valid. It’s some ancient archaic love spell, but it’s real. So don’t act like your relationship with Hermione is any more valid than mine.”

Ron opened his mouth trying to think of what to say but he closed it and brought his hand up to scratch at his neck. “Alright, but… it’s going to take me a bit.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s fine, just don’t be a git in the meantime.”

He sat back down on the edge of the bed and took Draco’s fingers in his as he looked up at Ron.

Ron’s jaw clenched and nodded slowly. He turned and moved to leave. “Alright, just remember I have to live in here for another couple months.”

“Yeah,” Harry said as he watched him leave. He sighed when the door clicked closed and turned back to Draco. “I’m sorry.”

“That was better than expected.” Draco snorted. “I was expecting hexing to happen.”

“He knows I’m better with a wand, and faster.” He moved to lie back down and pulled Draco down beside him.

“Wasn’t thinking he was going to attack you.” Draco curled into him.

“I know,” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist.

Draco hummed softly and leaned in to nuzzle the other. He was more affectionate than Harry would have guessed but that was because he was more touch starved than people realized. He was learning to like his time with Harry.

Harry pulled his wand out and flicked it around them, the curtains of his four-poster pulling closed, laced with a silencing charm before he settled and snuggled Draco against him. He sank his fingers into platinum hair, knocking the band out of the ponytail and stroked through it carefully.

Draco snorted. “You could just ask me and I’ll take it out.”

Harry picked it up off the blanket and put it around his own wrist. “I figured out how to work a hair tie, Malfoy.” He tugged on his hair and kissed him.  

Draco chuckled and leaned into the kiss though and curled his fingers into the other’s shirt and relaxed.

Harry released his hold on Draco’s hair and just ran his fingers through it as he went back to kissing him lazily as he had been when Ron had interrupted them to begin with.

 

“Harry, he’s never going to get it,” Ron needled as they sat in the empty common room of the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco gritted his teeth as he tried to spell again but didn’t get anything but a tiny wisp of silver smoke.

“Oh, I bet it might be a Ferret when he gets it.” Ron chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes and wadded up a piece of parchment to chuck at Ron. “Go on and find Hermione. She’s probably waiting on you in the library.”

Ron sighed and got up. “Fine, Fine.”

When the door closed to the entrance, Draco snorted. “Good riddance.”

Harry dragged Draco over his lap to lay on him and kissed him. “Shut up. At least it’s good-natured now. He’s just being a prat to be a prat.” He then moved to get up and pulled Draco up with him, standing behind him. “Now, you can focus. It’s easier when there’s not an audience.”

He placed a hand on Draco’s stomach and pulled him back against his chest and lifted the arm that was holding Draco’s wand. “Fill your mind up with the happiest memory you can muster, the thing that brought you joy. It can’t just be a common memory. It has to be as powerful as you want it to be to defend your life.” Harry realized he was almost quoting Remus and smiled. “Let it fill you up and wrap you up in it, then cast your Patronus.”

Draco tried to focus; he tried to find the good memories. There was Christmas when he was younger, birthdays, times he spent with his mother but his father’s presence made them feel hollow. They didn’t mean anything now after the dark tint of the war had stained them. Lucius had never made Draco feel at home.

He thought of a newer memory and settled on one that made his heart stutter. Harry’s gift to him on Valentine’s day came to the fore. Draco still felt warm when he thought about what he was given. “Alright, I think I’ve got it.”

Harry’s thumb rubbed over where his palm was still flat against Draco’s stomach. “Now, cast it.”

Draco casted and knew it worked this time. He felt the magic take and the white light came out. He blinked as it did.

“Bloody hell!” Ron gasped, pressed against the wall.

Harry laughed as a silvery dragon erupted from the end of Draco’s wand and roared right at Ron who had snuck back into the Common Room to watch.

Draco stared at the thing and flushed. “I didn’t realize it was that big of a memory.”

Ron carefully moved over and grabbed his satchel before quickly running out the door.

Harry watched as it flapped its wings lazily a few times before dissipating as Draco’s attention shifted. “They don’t have to be big memories. They just have to be powerful.”

“Oh.” Draco’s blush got a little darker but pulled his face into a neutral uncaring expression as he twirled the wand in his hand.

Harry dropped his chin to the blonde’s shoulder. “Want to tell me what the memory was?”

Draco’s fingers stuttered. “Curious?”

Harry nodded. “‘Course I am.”

“Well, I have to some secrets.” Draco smirked, blush still on his cheekbones.

Harry hugged him from behind. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But at least, now you can cast it.”

Draco shifted a little. “I’m about to tell you something Harry, and if you tell anyone I said this, I will send Evangeline after you.”

Harry arched a brow. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise you that,” he said as he turned him around to face him.

Draco nodded. “I think with you, I’ll have even more powerful memories.”

Harry considered that for a moment before he smiled. “Good. I’ve got a lot of bad to drown out so why don’t we try it out together?”

Draco nodded slowly. “Sounds good.”

Harry smiled a little wider and pulled him forward to kiss him. “Good. Now, let’s go find Ron and Hermione and see how much you actually scarred him.”

Draco grinned evilly. “Let’s.”


	3. Tea Kettles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmauld Place needs a face-lift.

“Harry, did you want the troll foot stand and the coat rack that goes with it?” Narcissa asked, walking down from the attic. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Behind her, Kreacher was carrying a coat rack with troll arms as hooks.

Draco made a disgusted face from their box pile. “Please, please no.”

They had been working on cleaning out Grimmauld Place and with the older woman’s help they were getting farther in a day than the Order had in a week. She knew all the quirks and even where some hidden rooms with particularly nasty things hiding inside.

Harry smiled slightly at the memory of Tonks tripping over the umbrella stand. “No, enough people have nearly clubbed themselves over that thing.”

“Another item for the sell pile.” She pointed to the growing pile of weird and passed over items. Kreacher walked the stand over to the pile and grabbed the umbrella stand and moved it to the pile too. “Shall we stop for tea?”

Harry looked over at Draco in question.

“I’m alright with that.” Draco got up carefully.

Harry offered him a hand to help him step over a pile of books as they moved downstairs to the kitchen and to the long table that had been the center of the Order of the Phoenix.

On the table was a wrapped item and Narcissa stood there with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry paused near it and looked at Draco. “What’s this?”

Draco shrugged. “This is new to me.”

The woman smiled. “I wanted to get you a house warming gift of sorts. I hope you like it.”

Harry picked up the box and handed it to Draco so he could open it. “Thank you, Narcissa.”

Draco snorted and actually opened it. He got the front wrapping off and started laughing. “Mother, really?”

Narcissa just smiled.

Harry sidled up next to him and snorted. "Good thing too. I have no idea how to make coffee."

“Neither does Draco, so I thought I would make it nicer on Kreacher.” Narcissa smiled. “I hope you like it.”

Harry snorted. “I’m not even surprised.”

Draco thumped into his hip and scowled. “Shush you.”

Harry laughed and kissed him. “We’ll figure it out.”

Draco pouted at him but kissed him back. Narcissa took the kettle out of the wrapping and took it to the kitchen. The house elf got the the tea and food to the table and waited for them to start in.

Harry sat beside Draco and asked Narcissa, “How have things been?”

“There’s not much new. I will be going to France again in the winter,” she said, taking a sip. “Would you both be joining me for Christmas?”

Harry looked over at Draco. It was up to him whether he wanted to go to France in the winter. Harry usually spent it with the Weasleys.

“We’ll have to floo in the day after. Harry has an invitation to the Weasley’s.” Draco took one of the little sandwiches. “I believe he is wanting me to be there at least once.”

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. “Yeah. Mrs Weasley would never forgive me if I didn’t show. I’ll tell her we’re coming for sure.”

Narcissa smiled and nodded. “I still find it strange you wanted to move Draco in today, why?”

Harry smiled slightly as he played with his teacup. “All the good things in my life start on September first.”

Draco smiled into his cup and trailed his hand over Harry’s knee.

Narcissa blinked and nodded. “That’s a lovely thought.”

Harry let his hand drop under the table to squeeze Draco’s fingers and nodded. “I found home for the first time when I went to Hogwarts so it only stands to reason I make it here on September first as well.”

“That’s true.” She nodded. “I hope that you have many really good September firsts to come.”

“So do I,” Harry said as he looked over at Draco.

“Oh turn off the sappy eyes,” the other snorted, not looking over as he ate a sandwich.

 

Harry headed out to go get some take away for the three of them as Narcissa and Draco had locked him out of the study for the moment anyway. They were doing some kind of secret project that he wasn’t allowed to see until it was done but he wasn’t too worried.

The two Malfoys were sitting at the table when Harry came back, both chatting idly. Narcissa looked up, smiling as she stood up. “If you will actually excuse me, boys, I think I’m going to go back to the Manor.”

Draco got up and followed her to the floo. She gave him a warm hug and a kiss on both cheeks. “Drakie, I’m so happy for you.”

Draco flushed at the nickname. “Mother, I’m not three.”

She gave him a wistful smile and turned to smile at Harry. She moved to hug him after he had put down the food. “Have a beautiful evening, Harry.”

Harry hugged her and smiled. “I’m sure I will, Narcissa. Thank you.”

She left shortly after that and Draco moved to the table of food. “What did you get?”

“Some noodles and pad Thai, Drakie,” he said as he came over to him and kissed the side of his neck.

Draco’s face went cold and dark. “Don’t you dare….”

Harry smiled and kissed him. “I won’t. Like you said. You’re very much not three. I prefer the twenty-one year old,” he said as he pulled him back against him and nuzzled against his neck.

Draco smiled. “Good, I thought I was going to have to seal off the study until I was in a better mood.”

Harry turned him around. “What have you done with the study anyway?”

“You’ll have to see after food.” He smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes but kissed him and pulled his chair out for him. “Fine.”

Draco sat happily and got comfortable. “I think we should repaint the master bedroom.”

Harry arched a brow. “Yeah?”

“The paint is peeling towards the top in the room. I assume that’s where we will be staying, yes?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded. “Where I’ve been sleeping this whole time so I guess.”

“That’s good.” Draco chuckled. “I never thought I would see this place.”

Harry looked around them. “My home or Grimmauld Place specifically?”

“Grimmauld.” Draco stated, grin in place. “I was almost expecting you to keep winding up in my bed for more years to come.”

Harry snorted. “Well, it wasn’t exactly at its best.” He shrugged. “Besides, your bed is comfortable.”

“We could always move it in.” Draco pointed out. “It does have some good memories.”

“Yes, it does,” Harry said as he smiled slightly. “I’m fine with switching beds. Slytherin green has grown on me anyway.”

Draco chuckled. “It’s not the only Slytherin item that looks good on you.”

Harry laughed and pulled him over to kiss him. “Definitely not.”

Draco snorted. “You taste spicy.”

Harry smiled. “I would hope so. Gotta keep you interested.”

Draco chuckled. “Alright, let’s go look at the study, the paint should be dry by now anyways.”

Harry kissed him again but got up and followed him up the stairs, holding his hand when they hit the main stairs. He opened the door to the study and was surprised to find that the walls were a dark velvety colour, exactly the shade of night sky. His mouth fell open slightly and he pulled Draco in with him, looking around.

On the walls were slowly drifting stars, just as they were above them in the heavens, an almost imperceptible rotation of them. As he looked at the wall across from his desk, he felt his throat close up. Orion was there with Sirius at his side, waiting to be sent on some errand of the hunt.

It was the only constellation that had been outlined with the silvery thread that Draco had used years ago on top of the Observation tower at Hogwarts.

He pulled Draco to him and kissed him hard, hands cupping his face.

Draco smiled and leaned into the kiss. He knew he had done well. He’d wanted to do something for Harry and he remembered their first date and everything had fallen into place.

Harry pulled away slightly and set his forehead against Draco’s. “Thank you. It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Draco tipped his head and kissed over Harry’s cheek.

Harry smiled and pulled the tie out of Draco’s hair to sink his fingers into it. “I do. Very much.”

“That’s good.” He smiled. “Shall this be the first room?”

“I think my desk could do with some Christening.” He kissed him hard and picked him up and carried him over to the old oak behemoth that took up a good quarter of the room.

 

As they lie in bed together later, Harry was petting through Draco’s hair, laying small kisses over his mouth in his hazy afterglow.

A soft tapping on the window drew their attention and Draco nudged Harry toward the window, making him laugh as he got up to go let the owl in.

A scroll was tied to its leg which it held out for Harry’s inspection. He took it off and gently stroked between its eye ridges like he had with Hedwig. “Hold on. I have a treat for you if you’ll wait a moment.”

The owl gave a soft hoot and he went over to where Draco’s bird treats were and got one before giving it to the owl and watched as it took off into the night.

He took the scroll back to the bed and handed it to Draco. “It’s addressed to ‘Draco and Potter’. Wonder who it’s from,” he said sarcastically.

Draco chuckled, rolling onto his stomach and opened it. He read over it, his gray eyes trailing over the calligraphy. “Oh, it’s a wedding invitation.”

“From who?” Harry asked as he moved over to lay against Draco’s side and wrapped his arm around him.

“Severus.” Draco smiled.

“About bloody time,” Harry snorted.


	4. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to my North American darlings and those of you who celebrate the holiday. 
> 
> Enjoy this last installment.

He’d been trying to get home all day but everything at the office had been dragging him back into something or other. He’d had to send out multiple teams of Aurors to take care of domestic disturbances and one for a Splinching problem.

All in all, he was exhausted and just wanted his bed and the blonde that liked to occupy it with him.

As he walked from his office to the Floo Network, he felt a tingle around his pinky that hadn’t shown up since he was eighteen. He looked down and saw a thread around his finger that glittered in the light like stardust caught in suspension and his mouth quirked up in confusion.

He made his way through the Atrium toward the hearths and found the one where he’d come in that morning. Odd.

Stepping in, he said, “Grimmauld Place,” and stepped out into the kitchen.

There on the table was a bottle of wine in a chilling bucket. The string was wrapped around the neck a couple of times and then led out of the room.

Harry’s brow went up again and he went over to the bucket and picked up the bottle of wine, carefully unravelling the thread from around the neck and holding it in his other hand as he walked up the stairs from the kitchen.

The string led to the coat rack by the front door and there was a little note that said 'Welcome home, take off your coat and I'll see you soon.'

Harry smiled and did just that, leaving it and his scarf on the rack as he collected the thread again and the bottle of wine.

The thread led to the living room where on the coffee table was a large book. The thread was pulled through it like a book mark.

Harry smiled and moved to open it.  

Grinning faces looked up at him. The Weasleys in the last Christmas, Harry’s own smile with Narcissa and Draco on the day after. There was a good two years worth of photos in the book and on one of the last pages was written: ‘And so many more to come’ with a dozen blank pages already tucked behind the page with the words.

Harry felt his expression slacken into a soft look. Love and thought had been put into the book. His family was recorded and they were arranged to remind him of that. He left the book where he’d found it but collected the string and kept walking up the stairs.

On the stairs was a tie, then a shirt, followed by trousers and socks. It led all the way up to where a pair of dark boxer briefs were dropped in front of the slightly opened door.

Harry arched a brow and almost laughed. Draco wasn’t being subtle at all about what he wanted tonight. He wasn’t going to object though, after the day he’d had.

He nudged the door open and the room was dimly lit with a warm fire, shadows danced over the walls and along the curtains of the room.

Draco was sitting in one of the highback chairs, looking like a king with his legs crossed and looking more than comfortable. His arms were on each armrest and his skin took on a false warm glow from the fireplace light. Across his chest were the scars that Harry worshiped for hours, they were not a deterrent to them, there was no shame in seeing them. If anything, they accented over the lithe chest muscles, one stopping just before a dusky nipple.

His hair was down and looked like spun white gold in the light, draped over his shoulder, long and nearly to his lower rib cage. The only person allowed to touch it was Harry and he knew how soft it was, how carefully he maintained it.

He met Draco’s eyes, dark iron in the light and Draco smiled. He held up his hand and there was a red thread the size of a yarn string attached to his finger. “Looks like it still holds true.”

The slow smile that touched Harry’s mouth was hungry as he looked at him. “Looks like it. I wonder how I’m going to get it to go away this time.”

He walked forward and put his hands on either side of Draco’s head on the back of the chair, the bottle still dripping icy water occasionally onto pale skin.

Draco didn’t flinch but his pale skin pulled to goosebumps, his nipples hardening. He looked up and Harry and tilted his head a little. “Well, you still have to ask me out on a date, or visa versa. But I think you have something else on your mind.”

Harry chuckled and leaned down to nip at Draco’s lip and dropped a kiss to his shoulder. “A few things, actually.” He kissed him. “Happy Anniversary.”

 

Draco and Harry walked to the portkey area, both grinning and happy. Harry’s tux bow was undone and Draco was a little tipsy from the champagne. “It was beautiful reception, Snape is so lucky to have someone as organized as him.”

Harry snorted. “I could have sworn he almost blushed when the speeches started.”

“Impossible.” Draco giggled, though he wouldn’t admit it in the morning. “But I’m surprised the old man could dance.”

Harry laughed good naturedly and reached down to connect their hands. “I’m glad he was able to be as lucky as us.”

Draco hummed in agreement as they walked down the pebble drive.

Pinky fingers twined.


End file.
